Little Town of Horrors
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: A Danny PhantomLittle Shop of Horrors crossover. While doing that play, Danny finds a plant that feeds on blood. Finally, a new chapter.
1. Prologue

This is an idea I've had for a while....so I decided to write it. Hope you like this-even though the prologue is short.

* * *

Prologue

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…oh wait, wrong story.

What I'm here to tell you about is the story of what happened only a couple of months ago, in a small town called Amity Park. A new life form appeared, and though nobody knew where it came from, an undiscovered species, an alien, or a ghostly object, perhaps, the life form, which happened to be a plant, was soon loved by the town.

Then the trouble started. The plant was dangerous. And seemingly unstoppable. It-well, I'm not telling you the rest. You'll have to just read the story for yourself.


	2. Little Shop of Horrors

The story begins! And other than that, not too much to say.

* * *

Little Shop of Horrors Little shop, little shop of horrors, bop sh'bop, little shop of terror… 

"No." "Please?" "No." "C'mon, _please?_" "No!" "I'll do it!" "NO!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the halls of Casper High, gathered around Danny's locker, and arguing. Sam held a slightly crinkled piece of paper in hand, a paper advertising that auditions were to be held for the next school play, Little Shop of Horrors. Sam planned on trying out, and she wanted Danny to do the same. Danny, however, refused, saying he had too much to do, with ghosts and homework. Tucker wanted to audition, but his friends, knowing of his singing ability, didn't think that was a good idea.

After a while of arguing, Danny said, "Look, Sam, I've never heard of this play. Can't you at least say what it's about before asking me to audition?" "It's about a man-eating plant." "I'll try out for it." Sam smiled in victory, then, holding up the paper she was holding, said, "Auditions are today, after school, in the auditorium. This says we're supposed to read lines that they'll give us, and have a song prepared." "A song?" "Yeah. A song. It is a musical. You knew that." "Well…what am I supposed to sing?"

Sam sighed, exasperated. "Anything! It doesn't matter, they just want to know if you can sing well or not!" Danny was silent, then said, "I don't actually know that many songs."

"Rrrgg…" Sam groaned, holding a hand to her forehead, annoyed. "Sing Happy Birthday for all I care! Just sing something!" So saying, she turned and stalked off, leaving Danny and Tucker alone.

Later that day, the three met up again in the auditorium of the school. Sam was holding a stack of sheet music, while the boys held nothing at all. There was a sheet at the door of the auditorium, telling the aspiring actors to write their name and what part they wanted on a list. Danny and Tucker, not knowing the names of any of the characters, turned to Sam for help.

"All right, Tucker, you'll probably want something small-even though there really are no small parts in this play…hmm…just put down 'Chorus'." Tucker did as Sam suggested, then Danny pulled out a pencil and wrote down his name. "Danny, do you want a big part, or a small part?" Sam asked him. "Something small…ish," he replied. "Then put down…let's see…Seymour." He wrote 'Seymour' next to his name, then walked away from the sheet, tucker following him.

Once they were away from Sam, she began to write on the paper. For the part she wanted, she put down 'Audrey'.

She then walked to where Danny and Tucker were, sitting in some of the seats towards the left of the stage. Of course, the boys weren't actually sitting, but standing near the seats, jumping over them, standing _on _the seats, and overall treating them like a playground. Sam rolled her eyes when she neared them, and sat on one of the seats quietly.

Soon, Mr. Lancer entered the auditorium. He took the list of people from the door, and carried it with him as he walked onstage. The kids in the room immediately settled down once they saw him. He took a microphone from a stand on the stage, and spoke. "You will all audition in order that you wrote your names down, starting with-" he glanced at the paper "-Trevor Frim." A kid at the back of the room stood up and started towards the stage, but then Mr. Lancer said, "However, auditions will not start until the director gets here."

"I have arrived!" a voice called out. All heads turned towards the side of the stage, where a man was climbing up a few stairs, to get to the stage. He then crossed directly to center stage. "This is Mr. Kender, the director," Mr. Lancer said. "He decides what parts you get." "Let the auditions begin!" Mr. Kender cried.

The kid who had earlier stood, Trevor Frim, came to the stage. He read a few lines, from a script Mr. Kender gave him. He then sang a song, and left the stage. More people came to the stage, doing the same. The auditions went on. And on. And on.

"Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of!" Paulina twirled around the stage as she sang, oblivious to the fact that she had a voice like a cheese grater. "And I thought Tucker couldn't sing," Sam muttered from her seat. "What are you talking about? She's awesome!" Danny replied. Sam just sighed.

Finally, Paulina finished. Mr. Lancer took the microphone from her, then read the next name on the list. "Tucker Foley."

Tucker took the stage, and grabbed the microphone and a script. He was told to read some lines for the character of Orin, so he did. "Hey Seymour. Give me a hand here," he said in a monotonous voice. He continued reading lines, and then he sang. "Eeeeembeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr! You wiiiiiiiilllllllll rrrreeeeeeemeeeeeeeembeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" he screeched. Danny and Sam held their hands to their ears, as did everyone else.

Then he was done. "Danny Fenton." Danny came to the stage, and began to read lines. "Oh…er…Tooey, Mr. Mushnik and Audrey, they just met you, but I've been going through this with you for weeks." He continued, using a surprising amount of emphasis, even though he had no idea of what was supposed to be going on at that point in the play. He then sang his song, Happy Birthday, as Sam had suggested, then got off the stage, as Mr. Lancer read the next name. "Sam Manson."

Sam climbed up the short flight of stairs to the stage confidently. She took a script from Mr. Kender, then read a monologue of Audrey's. She was very good, even using a Brooklyn accent. "Just me, and the toaster, and a sweet little guy. Like Seymour," she soon finished. She then handed the sheet music that she had been holding to Mr. Kender, who moved over to a nearby piano and began to play. "There's a face that we wear in the cold light of day, it's society's mask, it's society's way, and the truth is, that it's all a façade…" She continued singing, and every kid in the auditorium was just staring at her, either marveling at her talent or cursing themselves for not having thought of bringing something for accompaniment. She didn't finish as quickly as the other kids had, as her song was longer. But when she did finish, Mr. Kender took the stage.

"This seems to be an easy show to cast," he said. "So I will have a list with the parts on the door of the auditorium tomorrow. Those who have a part must then come in here and get a script and a schedule of rehearsals. If you don't, your part will go to someone else." He then left the stage, and everyone else began to filter from the room, anxious about tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks so much to all reviewers! 

Axion-Pup: The movie scared you? You'd be terrified of the play!

SashaTheSheWolf: I may keep doing these, but I haven't seen either of the musicals you mentioned. I was going to do Hairspray, but that idea died when FTF came out, and I found Tucker can't sing.

DaydreamingTurtle: This actually isn't based off the movie-it's based off the play. The movie is good, though.

Divagurl277: Soon enough?


	3. Skid Row

The next part! Quick update, no?

To stop the lawyers from coming after me, here's the standard disclaimer, which I forgot about for the last chapters: I do not own Danny Phantom, Little Shop of Horrors, or any of the songs used in the last chapter. If I did own all that, I'd be a lot richer.

* * *

Skid Row_Downtown, when you buy your token, you go home to Skid Row…_

There was a large crowd gathered around a pair of glass doors. On one of the doors was a list, stating the characters in Little Shop of Horrors and who would be playing them. Of course, with it being such a large crowd, not many people could get to see the list, which was the dilemma of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They could not work their way through the crowd, and Danny didn't dare to go ghost, with so many people around.

So, standing at the back of the mass of people, an idea struck Sam. She walked away from everyone to a side entrance into the building. She soon found herself on the other side of the doors, where she could see the list perfectly-except, it was backwards. To solve this, she pulled a small little mirror from her pocket and held it up to the door. She could then read the list without a problem.

At the top of the page, it listed the main parts:  
'Danny Fenton-Seymour Krelbourn  
Sam Manson-Audrey'

Sam smiled. 'Yes!' she screamed in her mind, a bit overwhelmed by happiness. 'I got the part! And Danny's Seymour-that's nice…really nice…' She read on, but was surprised at one of the other characters:  
'Dash Baxter-Orin Scrivello'

'Makes sense in a way,' she thought, 'Dash is somewhat sadistic, like Orin.' But she was slightly disgusted, as she knew that Audrey and Orin were supposed to be a couple for part of the show. And she didn't really care to think about that. She continued down the list, trying to see if Tucker had made it into the show, though she had strong doubts. But his name was there:  
'Tucker Foley-Skid Row Bum No. 3'

She couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Danny and Tucker, while Sam was going over the list, had made their way to the front of the crowd. They were slightly surprised to see her already inside, but she simply tapped the glass to remind them to look at the list, then walked away, to receive her script. The boys glanced at the paper, then walked inside, both happy that they simply got into the show-they had no clue if their parts were big or small.

Inside the auditorium, there weren't that many people. In fact, in all, there were about 15, not including the director. Mr. Kender stood on the stage, a pile of books beside him and a stack of paper in his hand. "All right, cast," he said. "Line up, get your scripts and schedules. And the two playing Audrey and Seymour-come see me, please."

As soon as Danny and Sam received a book, with the script and sheet music for the play, and a schedule, they walked onto the stage, where Mr. Kender stood. Once they were both there, the director led them towards the back of the stage. He lowered his voice so that the rest of the cast couldn't hear, and said, "I don't know if you've seen the show before, so you may not know this, but Audrey and Seymour share a kiss at one point in the play. If you're uncomfortable with this, I will give the part to somebody else-but you won't be in the show at all."

Danny and Sam glanced at each other, a bit nervous. Secretly, they had no problem with it-but they still weren't sure about it. So they stayed silent. They were quiet for what seemed like an eternity before Sam spoke. "I don't really have a problem with that…it is just acting…" Danny nodded in agreement. "I'm fine with it." "Good. That's all I needed to talk to you about."

The two teens left the stage, not speaking to each other. There was an awkward tension between them, and so they just said nothing. They left the auditorium and went their separate ways, Sam back to her house and Danny to his. (Tucker had already gone home.) But when Danny arrived at his house, he was met with some shocking news.

"We're moving?!" His mother nodded, packing some dishes into a box. "Ghost hunting just isn't paying well enough now, so we can't afford this house any more. We're not going far, you'll still be able to go to the same school and see your friends." Danny calmed down a slight bit, but was still shocked. "When are we moving?" he asked. "By the end of this week, hopefully. We're going to get some stuff over to the new house tonight, so start packing." Danny sighed, then headed up the stairs to his room.

In his room, there were already a few empty boxes. Danny picked stuff up from the floor and threw it into the boxes, not caring about order, or even if he wanted the objects anymore. Everything went in, from clothes to candy wrappers. Pretty soon, the floor was almost bare, and the boxes full. He picked up one of the boxes and began to haul it out of his room. He brought it down the stairs to a pile of other boxes, stacked next to the front door. Then he went back upstairs and brought the rest of the boxes down.

As he pulled the last box down the stairs, a wisp of blue smoke came from his mouth. He glanced around, and seeing nobody, transformed to Danny Phantom. Suddenly, the pile of boxes began shaking, and a figure flew up from them. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Danny just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Opening the box he had been carrying, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost inside. He then replaced the thermos and transformed back to normal.

Soon, Maddie entered the room. "Are you ready to go?" she asked her son. He nodded, and she called, "Jack, Jazz! Come on!" The rest of the Fenton clan entered, each carrying a large box. They packed the boxes into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle-also known as their RV- and drove away from the house.

They didn't drive for long, only for about a half hour. They arrived at a more broken-down part of Amity Park, where everywhere you looked there was graffiti, broken glass, or trash. They went to a house that seemed to be falling apart. As soon as the car stopped, Jack got out and began moving boxes from the RV into the house. Everyone else followed his example.

Soon, all the boxes were in the house. "We'll bring the rest of our stuff tomorrow," Maddie said as the family climbed back into their vehicle. As they drove away, Danny looked back at the house through the car window. Next to the door, there was a small flytrap-like plant. And somehow, it seemed to be smiling.

* * *

Yay reviewers, the reason I continue this!

Caine B: No, the plant will not be singing that, as I'm using songs from the play, not the movie. Even though the movie is good.

Fluffyrachel: Heh, I've got the next chapter already written. I'll get it up within a few days.

Axion-Pup: Actually, I'm still a bit afraid of flytraps. THEY'RE EVIIIILLLLL.

JadeRabbyt: I'm not going to tell you whether Dash dies or not, because that will give too much away. But I did put him as Orin for a reason.


	4. DaDoo

I meant to upload this earlier...but I didn't.

* * *

Da-Doo

'_Cause he knows strange and interesting plants are my hobby. Dadadadadadadoo…._

"So you're moving." Danny nodded. "But you're still coming here." He nodded again. "Well what's the point of that?" "Tucker, it's not like it was my decision. My parents just suddenly realized ghost hunting doesn't really pay." "I find it hard to believe they _just_ realized that," Sam said, joining the conversation. "But if you're still living in the same city, then moving doesn't really matter that much, does it?" Danny shook his head. "I guess not."

"So anyways, the first rehearsal's this afternoon," Sam said, abruptly changing the subject. "Dang! I can't go this afternoon!" Tucker said. "Not like you being there would make a difference," Sam muttered under her breath. "You'll be there, right Danny? You are the lead." "Yeah, I'll go-wait, you said Seymour was a small part!" "No, you said you _wanted_ a small part. I just thought…I just thought you'd be pretty good as Seymour." Danny was silent for a while. Sam waited for him to say something, and Tucker looked back and forth between them, getting the feeling that he didn't know something. But the silence was broken by a bell ringing, signifying the beginning of class.

The day dragged on slowly. Every class that Danny, Sam, and Tucker had to sit through had either a test or a long lecture. Finally, school ended. But the trio didn't get to go home just yet. Tucker did, actually, but Danny and Sam headed to the auditorium for the first rehearsal of the school play.

"Oh…my…god." "That is a huge plant." Danny and Sam stood at the back of the auditorium, staring at a giant flytrap on the stage. The two of them walked towards the stage somewhat slowly, for though they knew the plant wasn't real, it looked quite realistic. As they walked, Mr. Kender walked onto the stage. He held a fancy remote control in his hand. He pressed a button, and the plant began to move. It loomed out over the seats in the auditorium, the giant trap opening as if it would swallow everyone in the theatre. Sam moved a slight bit closer to Danny, more out of surprise than fear.

Other people began to come into the auditorium. Like Sam and Danny, most simply stood and stared at the plant. But a few ignored it and just went to sit down. Those people had to move past the standing and staring people, however, and some weren't exactly nice about it. "Move it," one girl said to Sam, pushing her aside-and right into Danny. Sam stepped back to where she had been standing and scowled, then saw who the girl was. "Paulina? What the heck are _you _doing here? You aren't in the show!"

"I am now. My father donated that plant, and so I'm in the play now." "Right. Well, what part are you? This play is intended to have a small cast, and I don't see anyone in the _original_ cast dropping out." "I'm your understudy. And don't worry, someone _will _drop out." Saying this, Paulina walked away. "Shallow snobby little BITCH!" Sam cried, lunging towards the popular girl. Danny grabbed onto her arm to hold her back. "Sam, calm down!" "What do you care, Danny? You'll be happy if she gets my part. You'll get to kiss her and all your dreams will have come true," Sam replied, adding a bit of a mocking tone to her last few words. "Just…just calm down," Danny said.

"If you lovebirds would stop yelling at each other, we can start the rehearsal," Mr. Kender said, suddenly appearing behind them. "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they yelled. Mr. Kender said nothing in reply, just walked back to the stage.

"Okay, cast, today is the first rehearsal. We are fortunate enough to have an Audrey II now, but we aren't going to get to use it yet. The set design crew needs to learn how to move it. Today, we'll be working on Downtown, one of the two numbers with everyone in it. Now all of you, on the stage." The cast all climbed onto the stage, and began rehearsal. They learned the words to the song, but didn't begin to choreograph it, as there was no time before rehearsal was over.

When Danny left the auditorium, his sister met him. "I'm driving you home today," Jazz said. "But I know where we live. I can walk." "Not anymore-Mom and Dad packed up the rest of our stuff today. We've officially moved." Danny sighed, and Jazz put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm not happy about moving either. But we don't have a choice. Just think, it could be worse." "I don't need sympathy, Jazz," Danny muttered. "And how could this be worse?" "We could have moved to Wisconsin."

Danny didn't reply, as he was shocked by Jazz's words. On the way to their new house, he stayed quiet, wondering if Jazz had just said a random state-or if she knew more about him than he thought.

When they arrived at the new house, his mother pointed him to his new room, which was on the first level-like every other room. There was no second level. He went down a hall to his room, which had a lot of boxes in it, along with his bed, which was already set up. He sat on the bed, and swatted a fly from his face. The fly flew up to the ceiling. Danny watched it as it flew, and saw that there were a lot of flies on the ceiling, about 20 or so. He groaned, then walked out of his room.

"Mom, there's a bunch of flies in my room," he called. Maddie came from the living room, where she had been unpacking. "Then do something about them," she said. "There's a plant sitting outside the house, I think it's a type of flytrap. Why don't you put it in your room? I just unpacked a pot and a shovel, you can put it in the pot." "Okay." Maddie handed him a small gardening shovel and a pot. "Be careful not to break its roots," she said. "All right."

Danny walked to the front of the house, where he saw the plant. "What kind of plant is that?" he wondered aloud. But he really didn't care, he just dug it up and put it in the pot anyways, along with some dirt. He brought it into his room and set it on the floor next to the bed.

"So I have a plant," he said, thinking aloud. "Now what? What's it supposed to do?" The plant, of course, did not answer. Maddie called for Danny, saying it was time for dinner, which was fast food. As Danny left the room, the plant made a small noise. If someone was in the room, they would have said the plant was laughing.

* * *

Caine B: But there are some scenes similar to that song towards the end. So stay tuned.

Axion-Pup: You're welcome! And unfortunately, you won't see them kiss for quite a few chapters.

JadeRabbyt: That plant's already my favorite character, even though not much has happened with it yet. And really, I wasn't planning on having the Box Ghost in there, but I was mentioning boxes a lot-how could TBG _not_ make an appearance?

DaydreamingTurtle: It would totally suck to do that.

Fluffyrachel: This was supposed to be up earlier...

Chaos-CAT1: I only recently saw the movie, after years. I'd seen it before, but I forgot.


	5. Grow For Me

OMG! It's a new chapter!

Yes, I haven't died, and I haven't forgotten about this story. Now read it.

I do not own Danny Phantom, Little Town of Horrors, Google, Amber, or Stephanie.

* * *

Grow For Me_I'm begging you sweetly, I'm down on my knees, oh please grow for me…_

A week had passed. Rehearsals for the play were going well, even though Tucker had only shown up for one. Of course, he was a minor character, and not needed for most of the show. However, Danny and Sam grew tired of him skipping rehearsal, so they literally dragged him to the auditorium after school.

"This sucks," Tucker muttered, sitting in front of the stage. Danny and a few other people were the only ones onstage. They were practicing a scene in which Seymour first feeds a person to the plant. Of course, the only prop they had was the plant, which made it hard for Danny to pretend to be holding a sliced dentist. But the scene needed to be done, so he tried.

"This does not suck," Sam replied to Tucker. "Yes it does. You dragged me here and now I'm stuck just sitting." "Then watch." "But it's boring!" Sam just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the stage. Danny had gotten his part down, and now the girls onstage were learning what they had to do in the scene. Tucker was watching the girls attentively. "Boring, hmm?" Sam remarked, noticing him staring. He shook his head. "Not boring…"

"All right, Urchin Girls off the stage, Audrey come up to practice 'Suddenly Seymour'," the director called. Sam felt her face heating up as she walked up to the stage. Danny, unaware of what happens in the scene, whispered to her, "Why are you blushing?" as she climbed onto the stage. "You really need to read the script," she hissed at him.

Mr. Kender taught them the choreography for the song, almost all the way to the end. "Now walk towards each other, embrace, and then Danny, kiss her passionately," he said as the last instruction. Danny frowned slightly, unsure of how to react to that last part, and Sam was uneasy as well. Nevertheless, they went through the motions for the entire song, and at the end, they came towards each other, wrapped their arms around one another, and leaned closer and closer until-

"Mr. Director Dude, it's time to go," a girl said, looking at her watch. Mr. Kender blinked, then looked at a clock on the wall. "Well, yes, but could you all stay for a while longer?" The girl, who was named Stephanie, shook her head. "I need to be home soon." "And I need to go work on the newspaper," another girl, named Amber, chimed in. The director sighed. "All right, everyone can go."

Danny and Sam pulled away from each other somewhat awkwardly. They said nothing to each other as they got off the stage. Tucker came over to them. "Too bad you didn't get to kiss-you both wanted to," he said in a kind of sarcastic way. Sam glared at him. "It's just acting," she said. Danny nodded in agreement. "Whatever," Tucker said. "Hey Danny, can I go to your house for a while? My mom's mad at me for failing a test, and she scares me when she's mad." Danny nodded. "Can I come too?" Sam asked. "I haven't seen your new house yet." "Sure."

"Sorry, it's still a bit messy," Danny said, ushering his friends into his new home. "This place is a dump," Tucker muttered. "Ow!" Sam withdrew her elbow from his stomach, glaring at him. "I know it's not much," Danny said, "But it's all there is right now." He paused, then headed down the hall to his bedroom, motioning for his friends to follow. They came, and he showed them his room, messy with empty boxes and a lot of junk.

"What's that?" Tucker asked, pointing to a small potted flytrap. "That?" Danny asked, picking up the plant. "It's just something that was growing outside the house. I brought it in here because there were a bunch of flies." "There still are a bunch of flies," Sam remarked, swatting one away from her face. Danny shrugged. "Maybe it's not a flytrap." "Then what is it?" Tucker asked. "Sure looks like a flytrap."

"I was going to look it up online, but my mom hasn't gotten the computer connected to the internet yet," Danny said. "You could just go to the library," Sam suggested. There was a small pause, then Danny said, "I'd rather just wait for the internet."

A small knocking sound came from the doorway. The three teens turned to see Jazz standing there. "Mom just got the internet working," she informed them. "You can go find out whatever that plant thing is now." She then walked away.

"Well, that was…ironic," Tucker said. Danny nodded in agreement. "Eerily ironic. But whatever. Should we find out whatever this thing is now?" "To Google!" Tucker cried.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked fairly quickly out of Danny's bedroom and down the hall until they reached the room with a computer in it. Danny sat in a chair in front of it, Tucker pulled a box from the side to sit on, and Sam just stood. Clicking, Danny opened a search engine and began researching the plant.

"Maybe it's not even a plant." "Of course it's a plant. It's got roots and leaves and stuff like a plant." "Then what kind of plant is it?" "I don't know!" This was the conversation between Danny and Tucker after about an hour and a half of researching, to come up with absolutely nothing. It was beginning to look like that plant didn't exist anywhere else.

"Maybe it's an Audrey II," Sam suggested jokingly. "A what?" Danny and Tucker asked her in unison. She sighed. "Have you two even looked at the damn script?! Audrey II! The man-eating plant from the play we're performing!" "Oh. That's the big plant Paulina's dad paid for, right?" Danny asked. Sam replied through gritted teeth, "Yes. The plant _Paulina's _dad paid for."

"So what, the plant's gonna eat us all?" Tucker asked. Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tucker, it would love to eat you, with all that disgusting meat you eat." "Hey! Meat is good! Not like those stupid Turfwiches!" "Those aren't stupid!" "Hey! Guys! Stop it!" Danny cried, breaking up the fight between his friends. "Look, you two go through this all the time. Just drop it." Tucker and Sam glared at each other, but became quiet.

"What are you going to name it?" Sam asked. "Huh?" "The plant. If it's a new type of plant, you get to name it." "Sweet," Danny said. "What should I name it?" "Name it like the plant in the play!" Tucker said. "What, Audrey II? Why would I name it that?" Danny asked. Tucker shrugged. "Then name it after her," he said, pointing at Sam. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Yeah, it'll be called 'Samantha II'," Danny said sarcastically. "Go ahead," Sam said. "What, you don't mind?" She shook her head no. "Fine," Danny said. "The plant's named Samantha II." A small smile crossed Sam's face.

Danny's mother came into the room. "Tucker, Sam, you need to go now. It's getting late." They nodded, and Danny led them to the front door. "See ya tomorrow," he said. "Tell us if that plant starts feeding off blood," Sam said jokingly on her way out. Danny laughed, but didn't reply. He closed the door behind them, and went to his room. Samantha II was in there, and the plant was looking quite sickly. Danny frowned, picked up the plant, and gently stroked one of its leaves with his finger. "Why are you dying?" he asked it quietly, even though he knew it couldn't answer. It just seemed to wilt even more.

He sighed, then set the plant down on a small table that was beside his bed. He then sat on his bed, and set his hand beside him. "Ow!" He held his finger up and removed a pushpin from it. "Stupid messy room," he said. His finger was bleeding. He frowned, and muttered a short string of curses under his breath.

The plant opened up. At first, Danny didn't notice, but then it began making an odd noise, sounding sort of like a kiss. Danny looked at it. "Weird plant." He glanced at his bleeding finger, then back at the plant. "Maybe…" He raised his finger over the plant and began to squeeze blood out of it, letting it fall inside the plant.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers! I feel as if I failed you for taking so long with this…but….more chapters will come sooner! I have ideas!

Chaos-CAT1: Yes, Paulina just has to be in the play. But don't worry, this diva will get what she deserves.

Fluffyrachel: Thanks for the review-sorry for no new chapter until now.

Axion-Pup: Yeah, I think it is that time of the month for Sam. And flytraps are very freaky.

JadeRabbyt: Well, whatever your 'hazy guess at the general trend' of my plot is...hell no you're wrong.

Charizardag: It will not be either one of those endings, exactly. All I will say is this: That plant will be fed.


	6. WSKID

'Bout time I added a new chapter, eh? Sorry this took so long, I was saving my ideas for the next chapter, which I swear will be longer than this!

Actually, this was written two days ago. Didn't get it up 'til now because the day before yesterday I was finishing a part of a different story, and yesterday was my birthday. (I'm Danny's age now. Yay.)

* * *

WSKID

_WSKID, Skid Row Radio…_

A few days had passed. Rehearsals were going well; most of the first act was blocked. Mr. Kender hadn't gotten around to working on 'Suddenly Seymour' again, so Danny and Sam had not yet kissed.

"Today, I have a very important announcement," Mr. Kender said at rehearsal. "In today's issue of _Amity Park News_, an ad ran for our production. And at the end of rehearsal today, a radio ad will play, so we'll all listen to it." "Awesome," someone in the cast remarked. "Yes. But it won't be awesome if you don't practice. Everyone onstage."

Grumbling a bit, the ensemble climbed onto the stage. "We're working on the finale," Mr. Kender said. The students moved into positions they had been assigned to in a previous rehearsal. They sang, they danced, they recited lines, until it was time for them to go home.

But before they went, Mr. Kender brought the cast around a small radio placed at the corner of the stage. They listened to an ad for their play, "Don't miss an exciting performance of Little Shop of Horrors, performed at Casper High next week!" It went on, but people lost interest quickly and left the building.

Danny walked out of the auditorium to see Jazz sitting in a car, waiting for him. Since they moved, it had been routine for Jazz to drive Danny home after school and rehearsal. Danny actually wasn't too pleased about it, because his sister constantly pestered him with questions about his life, and he didn't want to share.

When they arrived at the Fentons' new household, Danny opened the door to find his mother standing there. Maddie embraced him in a hug, saying, "I just heard about your play on the radio. I'm so proud of you!" "Uh, Mom? You're squishing me," Danny replied. She released him, and he quickly went down the hall to his room, eager to get away from the odd burst of motherly affection.

Once in his room, Danny turned to the flytrap sitting on a table next to his bed. Samantha II had been transported to a larger pot, for it was rapidly growing. Danny sat on his bed, and began to speak to the plant, as talking to it had become somewhat like a hobby of his. "Everything's going pretty good," he said to it, "So then why don't I feel happy?"

He glanced down at his hands, which were covered in Band-Aids. "Maybe it's from feeding you….can't be too happy with blood loss." Samantha II's leaves fell, and its pod drooped down. Danny sighed, and put a hand on top of the pod, as if he was petting a dog. "But it seems like you bring good luck, with that radio announcement and the play going well. Maybe things will get better."

Maybe things would get better. Or maybe they wouldn't.

* * *

Yay for my reviewers!

Divagurl277: Well, I updated, sorry it wasn't very quick.

DaydreamingTurtle: Ironic? Or an evil masterminded plan?

LaBOBuren: Dash is the dentist, yes, and he…I'll say no more. You'll have to wait.

Mdizzle: Ah, true, Danny may be better than the plant. Or not.

Axion-Pup: Yes, you should've seen that coming.

JadeRabbyt: You're wrong 'cause I said so. Yeah.


End file.
